What Is Next!
by Al Candro
Summary: A story about what will happen after a global war, and how the survivors living and under what circumstances. The good in us will be represented in a boy living a great adventure facing the greed and control represented by a monster who want to take what that boy have. In this story we will live and adventure and fantasy moment full of actions and sword and magical battles.
1. Beginning

**Beginning**

 **What is next?**

The story starts after so many years of a global war which made everything bared and mysterious. Every sign of technology has disappeared and the life goes back to normal like the old one, raised from the ashes. The trees and the green life are even much stronger and beautiful then before. The rivers are all over the place and the sound of birds are filling the space.

In the mean while all this beauty is holding a very awful monster hided in a far place in the western mountains where there is no sign of life just rocks and active volcano. The smoke is stealing the sights and the gas is taking the breaths. We can barely survive there and we can barely see the ugly monsters and devils inside there. The devil lord is powerless after spending all his power in that war and he need to regain his power back somehow so he can go out to the world and control it again.

We as human we hide all the sign of tech to avoid the same disaster from happening again and we kept the entire old knowledge secret with the oldies far from the youth and everyone who want to use it for distraction. No one is talking or allowed to talk about the war or even what happened in it or how strong we'd became. In this way the young are living in a peaceful present so far from trouble and from the old stories. The devil lord sent most of his scouts to discover or search for any solution any sign of the old nation or anything that can make him regain his power back so he can rules once again but nothing so far.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

 **The game**

In the eastern forest of the Kenya province, beside a large green mountain is a river that cuts the forest in half. Falling from the mountain is a waterfall, one that's breathes life into the lake below it. All the animals of the enchanted forest came to this spot to drink the water, they managed to live together and survive. The beauty was untouched, until a scream of terror and running footsteps of people was echoing through the trees. They seemed to run for their lives, jumping and dodging trees, trying to escape the one who was chasing them, hoping to find a haven. We now see boys, boys whom seem the age of fourteen, running from hunters who want to capture them.

They finally reach a place, somewhere where they can catch their breath, trembling in fear, skin covered in sweat and dirt, one boy decides to separate, this way they can't all be captured if found. A few minutes past since the boys last seen the hunters, so they decide to rest. One of the men runs out from behind a tree and the boys run in different directions, so at least one of the boys manage to escape. Two hunters followed one boy named Claud, they were much master than him, though the boy isn't small, he was captured and taken as a prisoner. The third boy was smart, and athletic, he escaped the sight of the hunters as they ran after the other boys. The other boys he thought to himself... his friends.

He heard one of the boy's yell from being captured, so he followed the voice, hiding between bushes to see where they were taking him. The hunters took the boy to a base in the woods, where his other friend Jack was put. Seeing both of his friends on the base, his dark angry eyes caught sight of a huge man guarding something which interest him. You could clearly see that he was planning for something, something dangerous and risky. He waited till they sent some people to search for him in the forest because they need the third boy. He snuck closer to one of his friends, the boy was currently being interrogated by two men. As the men slapped Jack, he jumped out from behind and knocks them both out.

The two boys ran, searching for the way out. One guard stops in front of the boy, smiling he pushes the boy to the ground. The boy gets up and looks at his friend, ensuring he is safe before he jumps on the huge guard, and starts hitting him "do it now!" the boy yells to his friend Jack. The boy's friend runs to the spot the guard was watching. It's a map drawn in the dirt by a stick, the boy erases it and screams "yay! we won!" This is how the game ended and the prisoners and the hero run to each other with joy. The hunters were pissed off because they lost the game. In the end, they were all friends playing a game called "the map". They knew the boy who wasn't captured is a hero, so they always try to make a competitive game for him but no matter how hard they try, he never lost a single game.


End file.
